Evolution
by AppleCiderVinegar
Summary: Jin’s never heard of a male ice demon aside from Touya. When he asks why, Touya tells a story that fills in a few holes. [incest between OCs, mpreg, hermaphroditism, mild descriptive language, BL]


Title: Evolution  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Theme: Women (8)  
Author/Artist: Rena-chan (pinkvader0001)  
Pairing: Jin/Touya  
Rating: PG-13, for safety  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
Summary: Jin's never heard of a male ice demon aside from Touya. When he asks why, Touya tells a story that fills in a few holes.  
Warnings: incest (between OCs), mpreg, hermaphroditism, mild descriptive language, BL.

So I wrote this while I was at college for two weeks. My friends say it's good, but I don't know if they're just shitting me. ..

I hope you like it as much as they did!

* * *

"'Ey Toy," Jin called from his comfortable seat. The two demons had been sitting in silence, Jin deep in thought and Touya engrossed in his book. The diminutive ice master, curled up in a nearby chair, legs tucked up under him, looked up from his book when he heard his name – or Jin's frequent abbreviation thereof – invoked.

"Yes, Jin?" he asked, keeping his book still open on his lap. He had limitless patience when it came to Jin, which was certainly an asset when it came to his scarlet-haired lover. He expected a silly question from his mate, the kind that usually came to Jin's mind after he had been deep in thought for a while.

"Why're ye a boy?" Jin asked, turning to watch him intently. That hadn't been the question that Touya had been expecting. Touya looked at him squarely for a minute or so.

"..._What_?" Touya asked.

"Ye know, only ice demons I eva' heard of're those Koorime up on that glacier. But all o' them got holes, not poles."

"Where did you _ever_ hear that expression?" the ever-tactful Touya asked, unable to fathom the crude language that Jin could come up with sometimes.

"Don't matta where, Toy, ye ain't answerin' me question," Jin replied, cutting straight to the point. Touché. Touya closed his book with a small sigh, one hand lingering on the cover.

"I'm the last full-blooded descendant of a time when the ice demon males were only beginning to die out," he said. Jin listened with rapt attention, ears pricked slightly and quivering with interest.

"The Kooji – the male counterparts to the Koorime – were ruled by the Koorime. They were isolated, and when a Koorime was fertile and willing, she would go to the Kooji tribe, and they would gather, and she would choose the father of her child."

"Dinnae anyone fight back?" Jin asked incredulously. "If all those Koorime're like that lil' red-eyed one what's got Urameshi's friend seein' hearts, ye'd think the Kooji'd show a lil' balls n' stick up fer themselves!"

"They did try to revolt once," Touya replied, though it was also the next point in his story. "But several of the Koorime were just as skilled fighters as the strongest Kooji. In short, the revolt was crushed before it really even began. And as punishment for defying the authority of the Koorime, all Kooji infants were to be killed and every Kooji newborn in the following three months as well. It was a lethal time to be born, every birth supervised by four or five Koorime, all of whom were ready to kill the infant if it was male. Most Koorime agreed that this was the best plan of action, most believed themselves truly superior to the Kooji. But one Koorime, heavily pregnant and certain she was to have a boy, truly loved her chosen partner. She saw the Kooji as counterparts to the Koorime, believed the massacre to be wrong because there needed to be a balance between the two races. So she arranged secretly for her newborn to be taken to its father and him to flee with the child."

"How'd she know she was ta be havin' a boy?" Jin asked, obviously still listening very attentively to the story.

"She and her mate had produced two sons before, and no daughters," Touya explained, then continued. "When the baby was born, a male as the mother predicted, the nursemaid took him. But an elder of the Koorime had become aware of the plan, and the unlucky Koorime's mate had been killed. Quickly the nursemaid took the baby back to his mother. She took the child and – thinking quickly – decided to pretend that her baby boy was a girl."

"What?!" Jin yelped. "A'ight, now I know yer shittin' me! Ain't _no_ way those wrinkly old bats dinnae know a boy's lil' wee when they saw one!"

"If you'll be patient, Jin, I'll explain," Touya said, sighing at his mate's crass language.

"Don't be tellin' me they cut off his dinky!" Jin exclaimed, mortified at the very thought.

"No, Jin, they didn't neuter him," Touya said, briefly rubbing the bridge of his nose as if to ward off a migraine.

"How d'ye know all this anyway?" Jin asked. "Ye ain't neva' been ta the glacier, and yer the last pureblood, ain't ye?"

"It's my family's history, Jin," Touya replied. "This story has been passed down from generation to generation."

"Ah, okay, that makes sense," Jin said. "Go on, go on," he urged, when Touya didn't continue immediately.

"The Koorime, raising her son as her daughter, doted on her youngest child, her only daughter as everyone believed. And she trained him to be an impeccable lady. No one in my family has ever been certain why this next thing occurred. Some believed that his mother's tutoring was so good, some believed that his desire to please her was so strong, and still others believed that it was only his survival instinct which caused it. But whatever the case, the young Kooji in disguise somehow became a hermaphrodite."

"Bullshit!" Jin yelled. "Ain't no way no boy loved his mum enough ta sprout a pair o' tits fer her!" This time, Jin's crassness earned him a glare from his mate. "...go on," Jin said after a moment, meekly.

"When the boy – Eko – came of age, his chest swelled slightly and he released a sharp female musk. His mother was proud, but she knew that now came the difficulties. So when Eko chose a mate, his mother insisted that they drink the health of Eko and his mate. In that way, the mate became so intoxicated that when he bedded Eko he was unaware that he was bedding a male. Eko became pregnant with twins – a common occurrence for the first mating." Touya paused, expecting another outburst from Jin. But the wind master had hushed up, listening with rapt attention. Never had Touya talked about his family, or his past. Touya nodded.

"But finally, well into the pregnancy, the nursemaid who had delivered Eko could keep silent no longer. She informed the elders that Eko was male. Promptly he was exiled, as they couldn't kill him because of the innocent lives growing in his belly. Eko ran far, far away, before he finally labored. And both twins were male, but with female insides as their mother was. From that initial incest, sprang four offspring-"

"Ye mean the twins diddled each _other_?" Jin balked.

"...Yes, Jin," Touya said, rolling his eyes slightly at his mate's crude phrasing. "And from those four, one died in childhood, one left to find his own mate outside of his family, and the remaining two, both siblings and cousins, continued the bloodline. So through four generations of brother and cousin incest, the lack of genetic diversity took its toll. The younger generations sported unusual eyes – as if pupils had been bred out of the line." Touya's pupil-less icy blue eyes sparked slightly, as if he drew attention to them. "And the hermaphrodites were also stunted, shorter than most demons. Honestly, I've always believed that I was the last living descendant of Eko, but then I found that none of my cousins – because the bloodline was diluted by other blood – would have powers over ice. Nor my offspring, either," Touya finished with a smile, and he cracked open his book again, starting to read as though he hadn't been interrupted. It took Jin a moment, wide ocean-blue eyes blinking once, twice...

"So wait, that means yer a hermywhattywho, and..." Touya hid his smile behind his book. "Offspring...yer _pregnant_?!" he yelped finally.

"I am and will always be the last pureblooded descendant of Eko," Touya said. "Every trait passed down the bloodline shows in me. No pupils, small stature...and the ability to bear children," he said. He set his book to the side and stood. From the side, there was an obvious swell to his stomach. Jin grinned and got up, pulling Touya into his arms and cuddling him.

"That's me Icey, always ready ta pull a surprise outta yer ass," Jin said with a grin and a laugh. "Still can't believe yer related ta those Koorime."

"Related to? I practically am one," Touya replied. Jin laughed.

"Nah, yer just me special lil Kooji," he said, nuzzling Touya. The ice demon smiled. Jin was alright with it. He wasn't going to desert him because of what he was – a broken Koorime, a bastardized Kooji, a failure to both ancient races of his element. Just like the rest of his family before him. Jin even seemed to be happy about the pregnancy.

"No," Touya insisted. "Were they not long extinct, the Kooji would abandon me like the Koorime cast out my forefathers. I'm yours alone. Kaze no..." he said softly, and paused. "Belonging to the wind. Kaze no boku. I am the wind's. I belong to you." Jin chuckled.

"Ye ain't belongin' ta anyone, Toy, least of all me. Yer me aibou, not me slave." Touya smiled.

"Kaze no aibou," he said softly. And with that, it didn't matter anymore – his forefathers' abuse at the hands of the Koorime, his own incestual heritage...none of it. Touya's world now revolved around Jin, and the twins he would bear in mere months' time.


End file.
